The Wrong Guy
by vietnameseboi15
Summary: Rachel realized that she is in love with the wrong guy. Blaine has funny feelings for a girl. Based off the kiss seen in "Blame It on the Alcohol". Read if you like Rachel/Blaine stories. Makin' it Raine!
1. The First Time

**Can I just say this story is highly unorthodox? It is different from what I usually do. I love Klaine as much as any fans, but Blaine deserves a straight side too. And who better than his equally female counterpart, Rachel Barbra Berry. That is why this story will be based on the three seconds of amazing wonder I saw for the Blame It on the Alcohol episode. You know what I'm talking about. The infamous Raine (Blaine/Rachel) kiss. I am going to explore that a little more. I really liked what I saw on that promo. **

**I'm not sure if this will be a one or two shot, but we'll see. Please R&R. **

**The First Time**

Rachel Berry realized that she was in love with the wrong guy. It felt wrong and it also looked wrong. Basically, it was just plain wrong in Rachel's eyes.

There were only two times in the life of Rachel Berry that she had ever gotten drunk. In those two times, she made the biggest mistakes of her life. Yet, she enjoyed every second of those mistakes. In those two mistakes, it always seemed to involve breaking the heart of Kurt Hummel, her BFFL, in ways she never hoped to imagine. That was her regret in the mistakes. Sadly, each of her biggest mistakes seemed to involve Blaine Anderson.

The first time Rachel Berry was drunk, it was a couple of years ago. It took place during her junior year in high school. Because her fathers were out of town for a business trip, Puck managed to persuade her to throw a house party. Puck mentioned about bringing alcoholic beverages (looking depressed in front of the 7-Eleven must've worked), which Rachel then suspected the reason for Puck bringing alcohol was because he wanted to sleep with high school girls. Strangely enough, his eyes were set on Lauren Zises, which was really abnormal.

Rachel soon changed her mind. It was a means to launch her back into the social stratosphere again, even though it was only exclusive to the Glee club. At least, her status in the Glee club would grow, she thought. If it meant throwing a party, Rachel was going to throw one hell of party: The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza.

True to his word, Puck brought alcohol…lots of them. Though it was mainly beer, Puck found his way into Rachel's fathers' personal liquor cabinet. The beer keg laid forlorn and forgotten on Rachel's kitchen table; what was replaced was Puck and Santana pulling out bottles after bottles of liquors out of the cabinet as they started experimenting on different kind of drinks. Rachel accepted a cup from Puck, who hinted that he knew exactly what her poison was. He didn't, however, bother to tell her that he mixed in four different bottles of the strongest liquors in the house, topped off with a Coke and a lime/umbrella for her viewing pleasure. Rachel, who didn't trust Puck at all, did not take one sip from her drink. Merely, she held it in her hand and started to mingle around with her friends.

Rachel noticed that Finn kept looking at her while he was talking to Quinn. Rachel did not know if they were dating again or just being friends, but she realized it didn't matter anymore. She was trying to escape her feelings for Finn. She knew she just had to get away from him for awhile. Take a breather because she was too boy crazy. She needed some time alone. During the mingling, Rachel kept looking at the door, waiting for more guests to arrive (minus the police). Then, he arrived.

It was actually kinda weird seeing him out of his usual uniform attire, but the burgundy Polo sweater and jeans really matched him and it made him look really cute, Rachel mused. Seeing Kurt enter with Blaine was the highlight of the party. Rachel had no clue if they were together or not, but they seemed awfully close to each other.

"Hey," Rachel called out, running to meet Kurt and Blaine, "Thank you guys for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, darling," Kurt replied with a hearty laugh.

"Nice to meet you again, Rachel," Blaine said, giving Rachel a hug and flashing one of the sexiest smiles Rachel had ever seen. If only he wasn't gay, Rachel sighed.

Rachel, detecting that her heart had just stopped from the cuteness, gestured both Kurt and Blaine toward the drinks table, which were being manned by Puck and Santana.

Kurt, however, waved his hand and shook his head.

"No, ma'am," Kurt started, "I will not partake in these kinds of frivolous drinking of sorts. I will enjoy myself with a bottle of water." With that, he swiped a water bottle from the table, the only one taken that night.

Blaine laughed, "Kurt, You're such a spoilsport. I'll have what she's having," pointing towards Rachel's drink while winking at her, catching Rachel by surprise. Kurt pouted his face and strutted off to talk to Mercedes and Tina.

"Coming right up, Blake," Puck answered.

"Blaine," Blaine corrected.

"Psh. Whatever," Puck muttered while mixing Blaine's drink.

"So what are you drinking?" Blaine asked, turning his attention toward Rachel.

"I have no earthly idea. Puck just shoved it into my hand. It's my first time," Rachel replied, causing Blaine to laugh.

"Drinking, I hope. Mine too. I guess we'll find out soon. You have to drink this with me though. I don't want to die by myself," Blaine joked, accepting the cup from Puck.

"All right," Rachel sighed. She honestly didn't want Blaine to feel left out. It was his first time having fun with them after all.

"So what shall we cheer to?" Blaine asked, raising his cup.

"To a long and prosperous life?" Rachel guessed.

"Um, too soon. How about to a good night cause I got a feeling?" Blaine said trying to fake an auto-tune voice, but sounding like a cross between a space alien and a robot.

"You are so lame," Rachel laughed, moving the cup to hit Blaine's cup as they both began to sip from their drinks.

The response was the same: a cough followed by laughter as the alcohol rushed quickly to their brains.

"That was pretty good. Wouldn't you say?" Blaine said, recovering from his first drink.

"Hmm," Rachel asked back, not hearing the question the first time because she was too busy focusing on Sam singing a terrible rendition of "My Achy Breaky Heart".

"You wanna sing?" Blaine asked, pointing towards the karaoke machine.

"You mean as a duet?" Rachel replied.

"Yeah, sure. You usually need two people to sing a duet."

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but aren't you gay?"

"Excuse me, Miss Berry, last I check, duets never seem to have any sexual preferences. Besides, didn't Elton John, who's gay, sing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" with Kiki Dee, a woman?"

Rachel thought for a moment before responding, "I guess you're right. Seems kind of weird. Don't you want to sing with Kurt though?"

"Please, Kurt and I sing flirty duets together all the time. So come on. You wanna sing or not?"

"All right, all right," Rachel replied while nodding her head, "What song?"

"How about something funny? Show what these guys what real singing is while mixing a joke in it or two. Maybe The Human League's "Don't You Want Me?" Blaine said with a smile.

"Really? Have you read the lyrics? I'm going to be laughing so much up there, I don't even know if I can sing the song seriously."

"Well this should help," Blaine said, holding his cup and chugging it down in one gulp. Rachel stood there, amazed at the feat.

"H-h-how can you do that? That looks impossible."

Blaine crushed his cup and looked at her with wide-opened eyes. He was definitely feeling the buzz kicking in.

"Close your eyes and just go, go, go," Blaine replied, "Just do it."

Rachel made an unattractive face as she closed her eyes. For the next hour, Rachel could not remember exactly what happened. She remembered key points however. She remembered going up on that stage and singing the song with Blaine. She remembered the audience, especially Kurt and Finn looking rather livid at the performance. She remembered after the song was finished and audience clapped their hand, Blaine fell off the stage, laughing, causing her to laugh along with him. Then she remembered her mistake: suggest playing "Spin the bottle". The weird thing was she remembered exactly what happened during the game. She still felt drunk, but both she and Blaine were totally conscious with what happened.

At first, the others were making fun of the notion, seeing "Spin the bottle" as a younger kids' game, but as soon as a drunken Santana and semi-drunk Brittany started making out, everyone started to join in on the game. Blaine sat right next to Rachel…well, Kurt was in between them, trying to separate them after their duet earlier. Hopefully, Kurt wasn't jealous, Rachel thought sipping from her refilled drink. When Kurt spun the bottle, he expected it to land on Blaine as he so wanted his first "real" kiss to be with Blaine, but it didn't. It landed on Brittany, which allowed Kurt to relive his first kiss ever again. Kurt gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Brittany clapped her hand in giddiness as she spun the bottle, landing on Rachel. Even though she was drunk and lost most of her inhibition, Rachel made a move towards Brittany before Brittany held her hands up.

"Hold on. I don't want to kiss a midget. Aren't they poisonous?" Brittany said innocently.

Disappointed, Rachel sat back down and spun her bottle. Blaine gave her glance while shrugging his shoulders that seemed to say, "It's all right. You'll get your turn again." He was right. The bottle landed on him.

A few murmurs came in the room as everyone soon became silent to see if this was going to actually happen. Kurt had a shocked look on his face. To this day, Rachel couldn't remember where it began. She knew she was the one to initiate it. Rachel remembered grabbing onto Blaine's shirt and pulled him in for a sloppy-mushed kiss. That kiss, however, did not feel like what she had imagined. She kissed a gay guy once during music camp during the summer. It was innocent, but it also sucked. This kiss was not; it was out of this world. There were literally no words, Rachel realized, to describe what it was like. Dare she say it, it was better than Finn kissing her.

As the slow, but pleasurable seconds dragged on, Rachel felt Blaine's hand on her head, pulling her closer towards his lips as he stroked his hand seductively on her silky hair.

"Okay, that's enough," Kurt laughed awkwardly, putting his hands on the shoulders of Blaine and Rachel to pull them apart.

Fireworks. That could be something to describe the kiss, Rachel thought. It was what Finn told her when he kissed Quinn.

No. It was something more than fireworks. It was too amazing as the both of them pulled out from their kiss, their lips still tingling from their somewhat drunken encounter. Their reactions were instantaneous. Rachel's face scrunched up as she gazed at Blaine and Kurt. Blaine had the same reaction as well. It seemed as though both Blaine and Rachel felt the same thing at that moment: confusion.

"I need some air," Blaine said suddenly, standing up and running out into Rachel's backyard. Everyone was still silent from that hot kiss they had just seen.

Rachel felt embarrassed at the moment. She kissed a gay dude, but worse, she liked it. Rachel glanced over at Kurt, who had a hurt look on his face. She could feel that he was close to tears. And at the moment, she realized that Kurt was really important to her. She made a vow to never make Kurt jealous anymore as she placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder to comfort him. She promised to never break his heart again.

Rachel never realized that she did exactly that in three years time during her sophomore year in college. Again, it was with Blaine. The both of them were caught with their pants down…literally.

**Do you guys like it? Hate it? To let me know, please comment my story. I will love each and everyone of you who comment and subscribe to this story. I give you my word. If you have the time, check out my other stories as well. Thank you for reading. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it! **

**PS: I should have the next update soon. **


	2. That One Night

**Thank you guys for the massive amounts of reviews/subscriptions. I was really shocked at the amount of people who liked this ship. I beginning to like it too, though we all knew this will never happen. Because of the love you guys have given me, I have prepared another chapter for you guys to read. Please enjoy! **

**That One Night**

Everything after the drunken encounter became a blur to Rachel. Rachel recalled the New Directions winning Regionals, but losing at Nationals their junior year. Kurt came back to McKinley again for his senior year with Blaine following him. It was then that Kurt and Blaine became an item at McKinley, forming a club of haven for the homosexuals in the school. Their last year at McKinley was really memorable as the unity between the Glee club members grew, although Rachel barely talked to Blaine during the school year because she delved back into a relationship with Finn. Rachel had the high hopes that the relationship would've lasted, but it seemed that as their graduation date approached, Rachel and Finn slowly grew apart.

Blaine and Rachel did have their little moments together. Mr. Schue gave them the opportunity of performing a show stopping duet of their own at Nationals after recognizing Blaine as having a far more superior voice compared to Finn. Though Blaine was in a relationship with Kurt and was somewhat sure of his homosexuality, he found himself confused during that time with Rachel. Somehow their drunken kiss the previous year left a lasting impression on their minds. But Rachel remembered her promise to not break Kurt's heart and Blaine remembered that Kurt was his boyfriend and that he is gay, so their time together, though it carried an underlying sexual tension, was spent professionally as possible. And the duet they did, a song from the seminal musical _Oklahoma _aptly named "People Will Say We're in Love", was spectacular and it wowed the audience so much that both Blaine and Rachel received a minute of a standing ovation. That along with the New Directions performing the theme for the Glee club "Don't Stop Believin'" was enough for New Directions to clinch the National title. Rachel remembered Will tearfully congratulating them and informing them that "Don't Stop Belivin'" was finally a 10. Rachel recalled hugging Blaine (well she hugged everyone) for a long time before she ran back into the hands of Finn Hudson.

The following week was the prom, which was an important time for the seniors as it was the last time they thought they would be with each other. It was during that time, Rachel made one final push to feel something again with Finn, to reignite the spark they once had. She lost her virginity that night to Finn, hoping that it would reawaken their love for one another. It didn't. The following day, she called it quits with Finn.

Kurt found out about this and he informed Blaine of what had happened. Out of the blur, Rachel recalled Blaine coming to comfort her in the middle of the night.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**The night after Finn and Rachel's breakup**_

_**Blaine's POV**_

As much as I hated to play around with this doubt again, I knew Rachel needed some cheering up. I kept running the idea across my mind as I walked to Rachel's house that warm May night. I had no idea why Rachel did what she did, but I think being a girl has something to do with it. Kurt informed me in school that Rachel and Finn had just broken up after she gave up her virginity to Finn. Now as much I love sappy romance, losing one's virginity to someone that you're not sure is your true love is not romantic or special. You don't make love with someone who you think you might love. That's why it's called "making love". Well, I'm just a hopeless romantic. Besides, I don't think I'm ever going to make love to a woman anyway, so that shouldn't be an issue.

Moving on.

If Kurt hadn't told me, I don't think I would've known. I glanced over at her during Glee rehearsal. I should've known something was going on because Finn was not present at practice. Rachel's behavior was strange. She acted as if she didn't just go through a break-up. Rather, she was smiling and continued with her usual "I'm better than all of you" antics. It was so strange. Kurt thought she must've thought nothing about it at all or she must've gotten over it pretty quickly, but I knew something was up while I was observing Rachel at the end of rehearsal. It was just a quick moment, but when Mr. Schue dismissed the group and everyone started packing up, I noticed a frown formed on her face and I could've sworn I saw a tiny droplet of tear (yes, I am that acute at observation, though people say I lack the common sense). If you didn't see it in that first five seconds, you wouldn't have guessed that Rachel Berry was sad over her breakup because as soon as those five seconds passed, her face perked up again. She flashed a smile at me, but I wasn't going to fall for that. Needless to say, I was going to go cheer her up. What better way to do that than to serenade her with a song while playing my guitar.

As I was setting out on this endeavor and carrying the guitar in my hand, I regretted not telling Kurt about where I was going. He and I have been dating for awhile now. Let me tell you that Kurt is probably one of the best friends I have ever known. I quickly fell in love with him after he informed me of his crush on me and the fact that we were singing flirty duets together after the incident at the Gap. I didn't have the courage to ask him on a date because I was still sorting myself out after that drunken kiss with Rachel.

A pause for a moment in my life story please.

First of all, I wanted to clarify something. That drunken kiss with Rachel was exactly like it sounded. It was a kiss that was done during a game of "Spin the bottle" while she and I were drunk. I admit, I was somewhat aware of the situation and to this day, I still swore to Kurt that I was extremely inebriated when I kissed Rachel, but the truth of the matter is, I was not THAT drunk and I definitely had my mind intact when I kissed Rachel.

I don't know. After kissing Kurt, I could still not tell what my preferences were. Rachel was my first kiss and you know how people usually say the first kiss was the most memorable. I will affirm with this statement. Kissing Rachel was one of my fondest memories. Because of that, I came upon a crisis in my life. At Dalton, I gave off the appearance of being confident in my sexuality. I was certain that I was gay, but my kiss with Rachel made me look not just at that one angle. I started doubting myself, thinking that I was not gay at all and maybe I was straight or even bi, but somehow, Kurt brought me back to play for the team again.

After our defeat at the Regionals competition, I was really devastated because the Warblers and I practiced our asses off and we sang with everything we had up on that stage, but it still wasn't enough. New Directions won a well-deserved victory, showing their unity once more. I felt depressed, but Kurt comforted me afterwards. After talking for a bit, Kurt did the unexpected. He gave me a peck on the lips and I gave into him. At that moment, I realized that I shouldn't doubt myself anymore. Kurt made me realize that he was always there whenever I had my ups and my downs. And that kiss was spectacular. Just like that, I reciprocated and from then on, we started dating.

After hearing the news of the New Directions losing horribly on the National stage, Kurt propositioned to me that we should go to McKinley High in order to help the New Directions. Kurt was my boyfriend and I promised that I would do whatever he wanted, so we ended up joining the New Directions once more. The doubt of being straight never came up again even after I met Rachel for the first time since the party at the first Glee rehearsal. It wasn't until Mr. Schue assigned me and her as duet partners at Nationals did that uncertainty come up again.

But that's another story for later, I thought as I approached Rachel's house.

I could see Rachel's room on the second floor (the Barbra Streisand poster was a dead giveaway). I did not know whether or not she was in it until I heard her faint voice warbling "Think of Me". It was muffled, but I could still detect that hint of sadness behind it. It really broke my heart to see Rachel trying to stay positive, even though she was hurting on the inside.

I began looking around for pebbles on the ground to throw at her window in order to get her attention, but strangely, there weren't any. There were pinecones, however.

"I guess that'll work," I thought, picking up a handful of pinecones and began chucking them at Rachel's window. After throwing several pinecones, I saw Rachel's figure approaching the window. She was wearing a breathtaking white gown that did little to hide her feminine assets. My heart immediately started pumping faster.

"Okay, Blaine. Calm down. You're gay, remember," I reassured myself.

Rachel opened the window and peered outside, trying to see who it was. It was really dark, so I don't blame her. I knew she could see my clothes since I was wearing the brightest clothes possible. I must've been really tan, I thought.

"Blaine?" Rachel asked, confused, "What are you doing here?"

I flashed a smile at her and replied, "Well, I thought you could use some cheering up. I heard about your break-up."

"But I'm all right. You don't have to do that," Rachel said, but I could tell it was a lie, hearing the strain when she said it.

"Can't lie to me, Miss Berry," I answered with a laugh, "You're just in denial and you're trying your best to bury that hurt, but I can tell that you need a good cry to let go of that pain"

"Blaine, I'm not going to cry and I'm not in pain, you loveable oaf," Rachel giggled.

"Okay, we'll see how you feel after I sing my song. Sit back and enjoy my impromptu performance. Forgive me though ahead of time. I just heard it on YouTube," I replied, picking up my guitar.

"Oh, my God! You're not seriously going to sing to me, are you?" Rachel asked incredulously.

I didn't answer her question as I strummed the first chord of the song.

Not just you, Rachel, but me as well.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize  


_Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through

As I played the last note of the song, I glanced up to see Rachel overcome with emotions, her eyes glistening with tears and her hands held close to her heart. When she saw me look at her, she immediately wiped the tears from her eyes as her body disappeared from the window.

Wow.

She probably didn't like it, I thought. Though I was disappointed, I felt accomplished that I made Rachel realize that she was hurting on the inside. I was supposed to cheer her up, but I think that I somehow made her even more depressed. That was a stupid song to sing anyway, I thought. Thanks a lot, Darren frickin' Criss.

I began walking away from her house, but I heard the front door to her house open. I immediately turned around just in time to see Rachel run up to me and tackle me with a hug. Let me just say, she was a very aggressive hugger. And also, I come to realize that we're about the same height and pretty hobbit looking too.

"Thank you," I heard her whisper.

"Actually, don't thank me. I don't think that was an appropriate song to sing in order to cheer you up," I laughed. Damn, I really was clueless.

"No, it was a great song. I really appreciated it," Rachel replied, looking up at me. I never realized how close she was to me or how beautiful her eyes looked. You know how some people compare the eyes to the stars or whatever. Well, I saw an immense twinkle in her eyes. I don't know why I did it, but the moment just felt right. I leaned forward until my lips crashed into hers.

I remember being extremely passionate, applying even greater pressure on her lips. I felt her doing the same. This kiss was much better than our previous kiss because this kiss was done sober. Maybe it had something to do with me being out of breath from that song I just sang to her. Lack of oxygen can heightened one's sensations…and it can also kill you, of course.

But back to the kiss.

What felt like an eternity slowly crumbled into seconds when I felt Rachel's hands pushed me. My lips (and I suspect her lips too) were tingling from one hell of kiss.

Her face contorted into shock at what had happened, though her body was doing the opposite. She wanted it. She wanted me, but her thoughts pulled her back.

Rachel immediately cried, "I can't do this," as she ran back with tears in her eyes again into the house, leaving me standing outside, embarrassed about what happened and more confused than ever. Apparently, we weren't alone as I could hear the neighbors groaning in the distance.

As I walked home slowly, my embarrassment immediately turned to shame. Rachel was the one who initiated the kiss last time that caught me off guard. This time, I was the one to do it. I not only kissed a girl, but I was also cheating on Kurt with a girl!

I don't know how I can face tomorrow.

God, please just strike me now!

**Do you guys like it? Hate it? Please comment and I will love you forever. As for the update, I have to balance this out with my other story "Let Me Go", so it might be a little while (just a little though I promise). I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure how the storyline will go, but I somewhat have an idea. Have a great day and please comment! **

**PS: Can't wait for tomorrow's episode. **

**PSS: For the non-AVPM fans out there, the song is called "Not Alone" and it was written by Darren Criss, who plays Blaine of course. Listen to the song and petition the song so that it will played on Glee. Yay! **

**Question: Does anyone know what Blaine's future career could be (not showtunes though)? I might head the story in that direction, but if someone can give me an idea as to what Blaine might do in the future, I will add that in the story. Thanks a lot! **


	3. Open

**Thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/subscribing. You guys are the best. I saw an overwhelm response from the readers ever since that episode came out. Can I just say that Blaine/Rachel = hotness. I hope they would continue it, but Klaine is endgame for the show. Sad, but that's why there is fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy this installment. This is background stuff. A bit filler, but please read. It is very pertinent to upcoming stuff. Enjoy! **

**Open**

Rachel never looked at herself as being THAT desperate for a boyfriend. She felt ashamed of herself for her behaviors the past few years. She had already embarrassed herself way too many times in high school at her attempts for a boyfriend, but it seems as though the world was conspiring against Rachel Berry, forbidding her from finding her Prince Charming. Was it too much to ask for a steady relationship, especially now that she was in college?

Since that second kiss she shared with Blaine, she had developed conflicting feelings. She fell in love with the wrong guy, who happened to be in a relationship with her best friend, who she had also promised to not hurt anymore.

"He's gay though," Rachel would told herself as an excuse, "but he gave you the best kiss you ever received."

The first kiss was when he was drunk. She could understand that the inebriated factor came into play and she shouldn't think anything about it, but the second time was definitely done sober. Although she was the one to initiate both meetings, Blaine kissed back during the sober kiss. He kissed back! That was all the mattered. And this was where her conflictions came from.

Rachel wanted to get as far away from Ohio as much as possible. Naturally, New York was her calling. She thought about trying Broadway at first, but she changed her mind later when she decided that getting a degree is of greater importance. Broadway was her destiny; she was going to make it no matter which directions she took. Being a major part of the Glee club that won Nationals helped her gain entrance into one of the best artistic schools in America: Julliard.

The first year of college was actually an eye opening experience for Rachel. She had come to understand her role in the world. She kept to herself a lot, but excelled greatly in her classes. She tried to replace the empty voids of loneliness by frequenting bars, though she would not drink. She was only there to socialize in anyways that she could, but after a few weeks of trying to talk to the guys, who frequent the bar, to find a suitable boyfriend and failing many times, she decided to give up her plan. Other than that, she spent the majority of her time inside her dorm room, barely even talking to her roommate, who was tremendously relieved when it looked like Rachel took a vow of silence. Lonely as it may have been, Rachel hoped for an optimistic future. And her luck began to change in the form of Kurt Hummel.

Kurt, who had originally gone to school at OSU, decided to transfer to Julliard after his first semester because he felt OSU was "boorish, tedious, and oh-so dreary". Kurt contacted Rachel after moving into a dorm and that second semester, Kurt and Rachel became two peas in a pod again.

Rachel noticed that Kurt was not with Blaine halfway into the semester when he transferred to Julliard. She asked him, thinking that maybe Kurt and Blaine had called it quits, but Kurt informed Rachel that he and Blaine were still together. Blaine was actually in Columbia University studying Law and was so xtremely studious in his school works that he hardly had time to socialize. She didn't know why, but she found this to be comforting. She wanted to be as far away from Blaine as possible.

As the school year drew to a close, Kurt gave Rachel a bright piece of news that he had found a condo for them to room in, which she responded enthusiastically.

As the new school year came and Rachel became a sophomore living off campus in a condo with Kurt, she intended to make everything right once again. That means that she must try as much as she could to fight whatever feelings she might have had for Blaine. Thank goodness, Blaine wasn't moving in with them though. Rachel knew she couldn't handle living in a place with him because the temptation would've been too great, but like the time she thought she would never break Kurt's heart again, she was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Blaine's POV**

I think an introduction is in order.

Can I just say to you guys that the first year studying at Columbia University was probably the worse experience I have ever had and probably will ever have? I think I should've gone with a History or some kind of Communications major (I heard those are so much easier), but my parents wanted me to become a lawyer just like my father and my grandfather and my great grandfather and…well, not my great great grandfather. I think he was a convicted rapist or something like that in Ireland, but enough of my odd heritage.

I am Blaine Anderson III (actually it's just Blaine Anderson. I added the III to make me look cool at Columbia). It supposed to be O'Doyle, but like I mentioned before, my great great grandfather just had to humiliate my family name (I am relieved though. Blaine O'Doyle doesn't exactly roll off the tongue). So we're now the Andersons. I think immigrating to America probably had something to do with the surname change.

I honestly don't want to be a lawyer, but my parents are providing for my education at Columbia, so I have to do as they (my father) asked. You see, I am a part of a group of Ivy Leaguers called the Legacies. Legacies usually get a leg up in Ivy League schools, such as Columbia or Harvard or Yale, if they have family members who graduated there or donated a building. I qualify for both as my father and my mother both graduated from Columbia and my grandfather, who became rich after investing in Carnegie Steel, donated a building. My family is wealthy, though I try not to let being wealthy affect who I really am. I'm still Blaine Anderson, a lover and a romantic (and some may call me dorky), but that's the way I am.

My father, Robert Anderson, is in charge of the one of the largest law firms in the nation, aptly named Anderson & Amora. His partner is, you guessed it, my mother Mariel Amora, a lawyer and co-owner of the firm. She's a Philippine-American, so I guess you can say my good looks come from her side of the family. It is sort of strange that an Irishman and a Filipino could procreate such a handsome devil (I kid, I kid). Whereas my dad, the strict lawyer that lied his way into a half billion dollar empire, is a real dirtbag, my mom is the total opposite of him. I have no idea how she came to love that man, but thank goodness I have her. She was actually the one who spoke against me becoming a lawyer after noticing my dislikes of the career, but my dad wouldn't have it. His son was going to be a lawyer or he was going to be disowned from the family and its inheritance. That basically sealed my destiny.

I mean, I don't hate my dad at all. We have a very tough time bonding together though since I came out as being gay during the end of my middle school years. Most of time, I don't even see him as he is always out on business trips and whatnot. I do see my mother a lot though. She was the one who I came out to first because I knew my mother would understand me and she did. She accepted me for who I am, but not my father, who could only see me for what he wants me to become. It took him awhile, but I think he just refused to acknowledge that I was gay, but he clearly had no objections.

Like I said before, I love my mother. I recall asking her once was it always her dream job to be a lawyer and she truthfully told me "no". She told me that she had always aspired to be a singer, a performer gracing the stages of Broadway. When she found out Columbia accepted her into their school, she immediately became excited because Broadway was so close to the school and she dreamed of auditioning for some roles, but her family immediately shut down her dream. She was forced to pick a career that she didn't like at first, but it eventually grew on her. When I asked her if she could choose again, would she have gone with being a Broadway answer? Her answer was a confident "yes". I have to thank my mother though. She was the one who introduced me to the wonderful voices of Patti LuPone and Michael Crawford in their Broadway prime. Maybe watching and listening to those Broadway stuff made me gay (who knows?). If I only had the courage to be who I want to be.

So here I am at Columbia University. I am still dating Kurt, my first boyfriend ever. The first year as a freshman was very uneventful indeed because I really didn't get the chance to see Kurt, but I had a feeling the second year would pick up. Kurt suggested that we find a condo and move in together. To me, this was a humongous first step. To tell you truth, we haven't gone anywhere beyond hand-holding and the occasional kissing. I still have no idea what the mechanics of gay sex is or supposed to look like, but we both decided that we would wait until the time felt right. I decided that we would take that step.

I found a decent and expensive modern condo just for us (paid by my mother of course), but there was a spare room. Kurt suggested that we find a roommate and he told me that he had a person in mind, but he wouldn't tell me who he or she was. He wanted it to be kept a surprise until moving in day. Unless he got Lady Gaga to room with us, I highly doubted that I would be surprised, but I was mistaken.

Moving day came. Little did I know that Rachel Berry would enter into my atmosphere once again. I wish you guys could've seen the awkwardness between the both of us when I saw her again. Holy crap!

xxxxxxxxxx

**Rachel's POV**

What are men good for?

This was the only thing that was on my mind as I walked out of my car. It was moving in day for me into the new condo. Kurt was so nice to offer me a room. He was also nice enough to help me move in as well, I thought sarcastically as I was struggling to carry a heavy box in my hand. There was a LOT more stuff in the car.

At least the condo complex looked nice on the outside. It was really chic and modern, not to mention humongous; they even had their own parking deck right across the complex. It reminded me of a fancy hotel; it had a lobby with a reception desk and a Starbucks! There was no way Kurt could afford this new condo, but maybe he had a rich grandma or something.

Thank God for the elevator, I thought, as I stepped in, but as the elevator began to close, a hand stopped it. The elevator opened again and I saw Kurt walking in before stopping when he saw me.

"Rachel!" Kurt squealed, stepping into the elevator and attempting to give me a bear hug, despite the box in between us.

"Kurt!" I screamed back, throwing my box on the ground and giving him a hug. Sorry, old lady in the elevator who was watching this spectacle.

"How have you been?" Kurt asked, pulling away from our hug, grinning like a bobcat.

"Just great. I had a fun summer back at Lima. Saw all our old friends again and it looks like they're doing awesomely," I replied.

Kurt had spent the summer, stalking Lady Gaga on her concert tours. It was kinda freaky, but then again, this was Kurt we were talking about.

"Good, good. Did you see Finn?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yes, for a little bit. I was hoping there wasn't anymore awkwardness between us, but there still was. It was hard at first, but I think we became accustomed to being just friends again."

"Fantastic," Kurt said in relief as the door to our floor opened. Kurt had stepped out of the elevator, but I was still standing in there, eyeing the heavy box and hoping that he will take a hint to be a man.

Instead, Kurt looked at me funny and asked, "What's going on? This is our floor, Rachel."

I kept eyeing the box, but he still wouldn't take a hint. It comes to show you. Even if you're gay, men would still have the common sense of a 5 year old.

"Can you help me with the box?" I finally asked.

"Oh," Kurt said before shaking his head, "I'm sorry, Rachel. I sniffed too much of Lady Gaga's "special" smoke effects and it apparently gave me osteoporosis. Doctors said I can't do any heavy work. Sorry." After that, Kurt started grinning sheepishly as he walked toward the condo.

I sighed at his half-ass excuse. Besides, I think I'm stronger than Kurt anyway as I picked up the heavy box again and followed Kurt.

"Welcome to Casa Kurt," Kurt introduced as he opened the door to the condo.

"Wow" was the only word that came to mind when I stepped in. Chandelier hanging on the roof, marble floorings, post-modern art hanging on the walls, and a humongous living room equipped with a stage and a karaoke machine! Pinch me, I think I've seen the inside of God's own pad.

I couldn't believe that this was where I was going to be living for the next two years. I believe that this was a condo that was created from combining two or three other condos. It was just too big and looked expensive. Just the sight of the room I was in made me totally unaware of the heaviness of the box.

"Kurt?" I heard a voice call out from the kitchen, "Are you home?"

It sounded vaguely familiar, I thought. Of course, I wasn't thinking clearly of who the person could be. After all, there were a lot more things in the house that caught my attention.

"Yeah, it's me. Our roommate is here too," Kurt replied, walking into the kitchen.

"That's great. Tell him that I need five minutes to let this soufflé rise before-" the voice said, walking out of the kitchen. I swear my eyes widened when I saw who it was.

It was Blaine in a kitchen apron that had a picture of Harry Potter on it. Coincidentally, he was wearing glasses that really made him look like Harry Potter, but I digress.

Where was I?

Oh, right. I was shocked to see who it was.

Apparently he had the same reaction before I heard him say, "Or tell her? Rachel?"

In which I responded rather stupidly with a nod.

"H-here. Let me help you with that," Blaine said with a stutter, walking over to me and taking the box from my hands. He carried the box into the living room and laid it on the ground.

Yes, I noticed that there was tension between the both of us. I have no idea why there existed a tension. I thought I had made it perfectly clear that what we did was wrong and that nothing can come of it, yet that tension was still there.

"Do you want me to help you with your other things?" Blaine asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between us.

Again, I did not answer. I responded by nodding. It just felt like something was preventing me from speaking and Blaine picked it up just fine.

He grinned as he took off his apron and gave it to Kurt.

"Can you check the soufflé for me? I'm going to go help Rachel," Blaine asked Kurt.

"Sure. Just make sure you don't hurt yourself," Kurt joked.

"Come on, Rachel," Blaine gestured to me.

The trip to my car was also an uneventful silence. Blaine kept trying to start a conversation, but I usually just respond by nodding or shaking my head.

Why was I so nervous around him?

As we made it to my car, he pulled my hand and stopped me. My heart literally leapt in terror and excitement at the same time.

"Listen, Rachel," Blaine started, "I know that there is some awkwardness between us because of what happened in high school, but I don't want that to get in the way of our relationship. A-a-as friends, I mean. That was a long, very long time ago. I think we should just, I don't know, let the past go. What do you say? Can we be friends again?"

Blaine began to pile two boxes in his arms, accentuating the size of his biceps in the process. Strangely enough, I tend to notice things like that in boys of my interest. He turned to me and waited for a response.

For the first time since I saw Blaine since high school, I managed to speak my first words to him.

"Yes…of course"

**Like/Dislike/Theories/Question**

**Most importantly all, please review. Let me know what you think of the story thus far. I hope it's a great idea. I hope to enjoy writing more Blaine/Rachel scenes while they're rooming together. If you have any suggestions on some awkward scenes for them before their BIG scene (the one I mentioned in Chapter 1), please suggest in the review. Thank you! And have a great day!**


	4. Awkward Moment Number One

**Hello guys. Thank you for your kinds words in the review. I now present to you the first awkward moment, inspired by the movie "The Proposal". For those of you who do not know what happens, please read on. For those of you who do know, please do not give any spoiler alerts. I hope you enjoy Blaine and Rachel's first awkward moment together. R&R. **

**Awkward Moment Number One**

**Rachel's POV **

Can I just say that last night was definitely the worst sleep I ever had? And I went to bed early too. My mind was just so occupied with thoughts. None of them were about Blaine, fortunately. It was just me pondering my future for about 10 hours straight.

I began to start developing doubts about my future career. I wanted to be a Broadway actress, or rather; I thought that I wanted to be in Broadway, but my first year at Julliard opened my eyes quite a lot. I developed doubts that maybe I'm not destined to be in Broadway.

A Broadway actress must be charismatic and unique. I thought I was charismatic and I thought I was unique, but my peers think otherwise. Though I was at the top of my classes, my classmates and professors believe that I honestly didn't have what it takes to be on Broadway. Literally, that's what they told me straight up. I thought nothing of it at first, but as their constant berating continued, I developed doubts. I don't know what I want to do now. And this sophomore year was crucial. I had to make a choice about my degree and whether or not being in Broadway was still my dream.

First day of school was today. Luckily, I didn't have any class until 11, which gave me about three or so hours to do my daily morning routine. I quickly shimmied out of my pajama and into my workout outfit.

As I made my way out of my bedroom and toward the living room where I was planning on doing my workout, I peeked into Blaine's and Kurt's room. Surprisingly, it was empty.

Wow. They wake up before I do, I thought, before I realized that Kurt had early classes. And Blaine was probably back at Columbia now. I don't know, but I didn't think too much of it though.

Blaine showed me the living room yesterday aka the entertainment center of the condo and also my workout center. It had an enormous 60' plasma screen and the latest up-to-date home theater speakers, which Blaine told me how to use if I wanted some workout music. It wasn't that hard. All I had to was push play because Blaine had already set up workout music in there. As the music blared loudly throughout the house, I hopped onto the Elliptical machine and began to move to the rhythm of the music.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Blaine's POV**

Just when it was getting to the good part of the song, I pressed the pause button on my iPod and stopped running. Moving my hands to feel my pulse, I began to count my heartbeat, constantly mouthing "hey" to the people who were passing by me.

185.

Woo! Now that was a workout!

Each morning, I wake up really early (around 6 or 7ish) to my daily morning jogs. Yes, I have an Elliptical machine at home, but why use that when you can exercise the real American way? Well, never mind I guess. Not that many Americans jog on a daily basis, so...

Anyway, I started this routine while I was in Columbia. Those late night studying combined with intensive stress drained me of any energy I had during the beginning of the school year. One morning after pulling an all-nighter and having my brain scrambled writing an Ethics paper, I decided to just run. I needed the break and ever since then, I jogged every morning. I find it to be very relaxing. I mean, before the chaos of the school day, just jogging in New York City during its peaceful morning, it just cleared me of any stress I might have. And it definitely relaxes me throughout the day.

Besides jogging everyday, I go to the local gym at least three days a week. A Columbia student would usually opt for the school's recreational gym, but I find that place to be filled with snobby, rich people, though it is ironic that I am a rich person, minus the snobbiness. I meet a lot of great people at the local gym; they obviously don't know that I am rich because I don't dress like one when I go workout, so the people there treat me like any other person: with kindness and impartialness.

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead using my elbows. Man, I must really stink, I thought while looking at my shirt which was drenched with an ungodly amount of sweat.

That's enough for the day. Time for breakfast, I thought.

Oh, besides the daily jogging in the morning, I always headed to my favorite street vendor for breakfast. Ever since I started exercising routinely, I tried to eat as healthy as possible. My friends at the gym informed me to try this vendor that was right next to my condo. I usually went there for my breakfast. And I know the owner too.

Balram Halwai was not your typical Indian immigrant. He immigrated to America less than two years ago. Through sheer luck, he managed to operate one of the most well-known organic food stands in New York City, "Give Peas a Chance" (I know; I laughed at the sign when I first saw it). Oddly enough, Balram's last name in Indian means "sweetmaker", yet he operates a stand for healthy foods, instead of cakes and pastries. For some reason, Balram gives me this sage-like vibe of being a wise guru whenever I meet him, even though he is only seven years older than me.

The stand already had a line when I got there. It had about five or six people, which I was not surprised. This was very popular amongst the natives in the city.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson," Balram greeted as soon as I approached the stand, "The usual?"

"Of course, Balram. You know what I want," I laughed.

"10 nan khatais and a cup of fresh orange juice coming right up," Balram announced, his hand beginning to shape the dough into a ball.

Let me explain. Nan khatai is a type of Indian eggless biscuits that really look like cookies, but it tastes incredible. That's why I usually order ten just to get my filling on it, though I believe the first time I tried it, I ate more than 30 of those pint-size biscuits.

As he was shoving the biscuits into the oven to bake, I suddenly remembered that Rachel was still at home. Maybe she would like some breakfast. I think she's a vegan, so she would probably enjoy this.

"Hey, Balram," I called as he was peeling the oranges to make my orange juice, "Do you think I can get ten more of those biscuits?"

"No problem," Balram responded, rolling ten more biscuits and placing them in the oven. I'm surprised that in just two years, Balram could speak near perfect English, though it still had a tint of Indian.

"Is it for your boyfriend?" Balram asked, trying to start a conversation after handing me my orange juice, "Um, Kurt, right?"

Thank goodness there weren't any more customers behind me, so I could talk freely.

I took a sip of my orange juice, which has always tasted amazing, before replying, "Yeah. It's Kurt, but it's not for him. It's for my roommate, Rachel."

"A girl, eh?" Balram chuckled mischievously, rubbing his chin, "She has boyfriend?"

"Take it easy, Balram. You have a wife and kid now, remember?" I laughed.

"Eh," Balram shrugged, "In India, it's possible to have more than one wife if you're rich, you know?"

"You're operating a street cart, not a 5-star restaurant. Besides, I don't think Rachel goes for the browns," I joked.

Balram laughed before saying, "I was only kidding, Mr. Anderson. Why are you getting so defensive for this Rachel? Could you be having some kind of feelings for the girl?"

First of all, I was right when I said he was like a guru sage because there was no freaking way he could've known that just by hearing a person's name the first time. Then again, I'm probably just paranoid.

"What?" I hesitated before answering incredulously, "Of course not. I'm gay, remember?"

Apparently, Balram had a sixth sense and he can tell when I'm lying or not. And he knows that I was half-heartedly telling the truth.

"You know, Mr. Anderson. You have this aura around you. I have been trained to read people's aura and just by looking at you, I can tell that you have very conflicting feelings inside you. What is strange is that nothing in your aura tells me that you are confident in your homosexuality. Might I suggest you do a little more soul searching before you tell me that boldly," Balram said while grinning, pulling the biscuits and putting them in a bag.

Oh, dear God!

I paid Balram quickly. I needed to get away from him as quick as possible. I have no idea how this guy does it, but he's absolutely right. At least, I think he is.

"Thanks, Balram," I said, waving my hands while walking away rather quickly.

"One moment, Mr. Anderson," he called out and I immediately froze before turning around slowly.

"What is it, Balram?" I asked nervously.

Balram licked his lip before tossing me a bag.

He called out, "Don't forget your Red Vines."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rachel's POV**

Ouch!

I had this massive cramp on my left thigh after working out on the Elliptical for nearly an hour now. I climbed off the machine and started massaging my left leg. I took a swig from my water bottle and wiped some sweat off of my face. I was definitely sweating profusely. I should probably shower before class starts.

I walked slowly to the bathroom, my leg still suffering from the after effects of the cramp. I just wanted that cold, refreshing water to splash on my hot (not literally) body. There were two bathrooms (technically one and a half because only one contained a shower) in the condo. I didn't have a bathroom, so I am forced to use the one in Blaine and Kurt's room.

I stepped inside their bedroom and proceeded into the bathroom. It is really a work of wonder: everything was marbled and white. I can't believe I'm actually getting this excited to be taking a shower.

I am such a loser.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Blaine's POV**

Thank you, God. I finally made it home.

That was so awkward between me and Balram. I mean, I appreciated him though. He gave me really great advices during my first year at Columbia. I didn't want him knowing about what's going on in my life right now, relationship-wise, but I knew he was going to find out anyway.

With the iPod still turned on, I dropped one part of the earphone and called out, "Rachel? You home?"

No response. I laid the bag of biscuits and my Red Vines on the kitchen counter.

I walked by her bedroom and discovered that no one was inside.

I guess she must've gone into school already. Oh, well. More biscuits for me, I thought, as I began to crank up the volume of my iPod. It was playing an old favorite of mine, the Human League's "Don't You Want Me". My mind kept switching back between the song and the memories of the duet I sang with Rachel. We can probably sing it again one day, this time, while sober.

I think I need a shower.

I walked into my bedroom and began removing my sweaty clothes until I am naked except for my boxers. I looked at myself using an enormous mirror (Kurt insisted on getting one).

Damn!

My six-pack was developing quite nicely as well as my chest and biceps. (Can't a guy admire his Greek-like body?)

I pointed at myself in the mirror and complimented, "You, my friend, are supermegafoxyawesomehot."

It's a word I made up just for me.

Normally I don't get naked before jumping in the shower, but since nobody's at home, what the heck, I thought, as I removed my boxer. I threw my clothes into the laundry hamper. Clutching the iPod in my hand, I walked towards the bathroom when I just remembered that I still haven't opened my bag of Red Vines yet. I can't take a shower without eating some Red Vines first (probably the greatest candy ever made). I left the bedroom to grab a quick bite before showering.

xxxxxxxxx

_When Blaine was in the bedroom and about to leave_

**Rachel's POV**

Now that was a refreshing shower, I thought. That definitely had to be in the top ten in the most relaxing showers I ever had. First would have to be when I took a shower after being chased through the neighborhood by my fans…or maybe it was just an angry mob consisting of my neighbors. Who knows?

I stared at myself in the mirror. I had to admit. In high school, I hardly could look at myself without thinking why I couldn't have a body like the other beautiful girls in my school, but that has changed. For the past few months, I began to notice a change in body. I no longer see myself that way, but rather, I see myself as a young and sophisticated (not to mention sexy) woman. I nodded my head and smiled brightly at myself as I began to look around for a towel.

Apparently, I didn't bring one. I looked around in the bathroom, hoping that there was a spare one. There wasn't.

Though I was by myself in the condo, I immediately felt shy. I never actually had this happen to me before and I honestly didn't want to run to my room, naked and drenched wet, but I had no other choice. Thank goodness no one was home.

Or so I thought. Before I opened the door to the bathroom, I thought I heard footsteps.

"Hello," I called out, but there wasn't any response. It was probably just my imagination, but just to be safe, I opened the door slowly and peered outside. There was nobody there.

Whew, I thought, as I immediately sprinted as fast as I could to my room to get a towel.

I found out that the first step out the bedroom was the worst decision I ever made.

It was a collision.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Blaine's POV**

Ah, Red Vines.

Great way to start the day! I could eat Red Vines all the day long if I could. It is seriously the best thing ever made. Screw Twizzlers!

Red vines: What the hell can't they do?

Well that was good enough break. Time to hit the showers, I thought, as I laid my iPod on the kitchen table.

I honestly felt so wrong just walking around naked in the condo, but I mean, who cares? No one was there anyway, but then I thought again. I never really checked to see if I was really by myself. I knew Kurt was at school, but I wasn't sure if Rachel was.

And then it happened.

As I was turning into my bedroom, someone crashed into me.

Correction. Rachel Berry crashed into me.

NAKED! And WET as well!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Time seemed to slow down as soon as Rachel crashed into Blaine's body, forcing Blaine to fall to the floor and grabbing Rachel along with him.

First response: A scream

Followed by Blaine and Rachel screaming, "Why are you naked?"

Followed by Blaine screaming, "Why are you wet?"

Followed by Rachel screaming, "Why are you naked?"

Followed by Blaine, "I don't understand. Why are you wet?"

Rachel immediately got up by pushing on Blaine's chest. Blaine did the same thing, but he mistakenly grabbed Rachel's breasts in the process. The two of them didn't say a single word due to the awkwardness as they both ran into their respective rooms and locked the door.

They both thought the same thing.

"I saw too much"

"Was that a birthmark on their…"

"Please kill me now"

And so ends awkward moment number one among the many more awkward moments to come.

**I know what you're thinking. Either that was the most awkward scene anyone can be in or it was the hottest scene ever. Or maybe I'm wrong and it's neither. Still, I hope to write more. **

**Hoped you enjoy the story thus far. Please review! **

**PS: Anymore suggestions for awkward moments? I hope to include Kurt in it too. **


	5. After

**Wow, very long delay. I apologize, but I bring to you a long new chapter. Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and alerts. You guys are the best. I hope you like this chapter. It deals with the aftermath of the incident. Please R&R. **

**After**

Blaine peered out of his bedroom, fully clothed this time, thinking that Rachel had already left for school. That was honestly the most brutalizing and embarrassing moment Blaine had ever come across, even more so than the time he serenaded to that Gap employee and get rejected within the hour. He had taken a short shower because the whole time he kept thinking that he just saw a naked woman. He actually never looked at a woman's body real closely before. Rachel's was his first and he honestly could not get the image of her out of his head. Not that her body was ugly or anything. In fact, Blaine thought that she was very attractive. Her petite yet athletic figure would make most men feel weakness in their knees; Blaine was no exception.

"I gotta stop thinking about this," Blaine thought as he rushed out of his room. He could not let any of these stupid thoughts into his mind, but his thoughts kept wandering back to the part when he saw her whole "package". Then further shame and embarrassment brought him back to reality after he realized that she had seen his whole "package" as well. Kurt had still not even seen Blaine that intimately yet, but this girl, who came across Blaine's mind more than once, had seen him that intimately.

"My penis is so confused," Blaine thought.

He tiptoed in the hallway as he passed by Rachel's room. The door was still close. Thank God, Blaine thought. His stomach was growling, demanding food from Blaine. He walked into the kitchen and sat down, trying to eat his breakfast in peace, but then he heard Rachel's door opened. For some reason, Blaine found it difficult to breathe.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rachel's POV**

Horrible. Horrible. Horrible.

Not since I walked in on my dads going at it with each other have I ever been that embarrassed in my life. And I usually never get embarrassed that easily. I guess naked people have that effect on me.

I remember putting on as much clothes on as possible and trying to erase what just happened, but the image of Blaine's icky sweaty and naked body just keeps rearing its ugly head into my mind.

Then again, he didn't look THAT bad.

Oh my God! What am I thinking? I brought my hand up to my head and started hitting it several times just to erase that thought out of my head…and also his naked body, of course, of course.

I shook my head in frustration as I grabbed my bag and began to head out the door of my room, but then I suddenly remembered. What if he was still in the place? I don't think I can look him in the eye after what happened.

I took a deep breath and turned the door knob slowly to peek outside. The hallway to the condo was eerily quiet. I began to tiptoe my way through the hallway and I could actually see the door ahead. Freedom or at least for a couple of hours. That's when I passed by the kitchen and I noticed Blaine sitting at the table. And the worst thing happened.

I froze.

I froze!

I couldn't even move.

Even worse, I actually looked at him. I turned my head at a 45 degree angle and I looked him straight in the eye. He did the same thing, except his mouth was half-opened with a partially chewed doughnut or something.

I gave an awkward chuckle as I switched my destination from the door and into the kitchen where I sat down in the chair right across from him. He finally swallowed his food as the both of us stared down at the table. I was scared. For some reason, I could not find the words to come out of my mouth because I feel like anything I say will further embarrass me.

"Have some breakfast," Blaine offered, pointing towards the bag of biscuits, which I thought were doughnuts at first.

"I'm vegan," I replied.

"Don't worry. They're eggless," Blaine informed, taking a biscuit out of the bag and handing me one. We both sat and ate the savory biscuits in silence.

After eating most of the biscuits, the front door opened and we saw Kurt stepped in. Coincidentally, both Blaine and I yelled out Kurt's name at the same time, causing Kurt to momentarily pause.

"Hello, guys," Kurt greeted back rather confused.

"I gotta get to school," I said suddenly, standing up and taking the opportunity to rush out of the door.

"So soon…Rachel?" I heard Kurt said as I ran out the door. I didn't even bother taking the elevator as I sprinted downstairs. I just needed to get away from Blaine and Kurt.  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Blaine's POV**

Wow. I cannot believe she just ran out of the place.

That doesn't look suspicious at all.

Kurt walked over to me and gave me a long kiss. It was just a reminder that I am still gay.

I am gay. I am gay. I am gay.

You know? It actually sounds less convincing every time I say it to myself.

"Is class already over for you?" I asked Kurt after pulling away from him.

"No," Kurt replied, grabbing a biscuit and chewing it, "I just wanted to see you before my next class."

"Aw," I smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me. I just bought two tickets to go see _Phantom of the Opera_ next Saturday. Are you interested?" Kurt asked, waving the tickets in the air.

"Are you for real?" I asked excitedly.

No frickin way! _Phantom of the Opera_ is my all-time favorite musical and Kurt scoring us some tickets is just plain groovy.

"Yep. It's a date night. Just the two of us," Kurt laughed, laying the tickets on the kitchen table.

"What about Rachel? Did you get her one?" I asked casually.

From the time spent with Rachel Berry in high school, I also found out that _Phantom of the Opera _was one of her favorite musicals as well…among the giant list of every other Broadway musicals. It's on her Facebook page by the way. Still, I would think she would've loved to go see a production of it. I want her to go with me. I mean, Kurt and me.

"My God! I totally forgot about Rachel. These were like the last two tickets when I purchased them, but don't worry. I'm sure Rachel can join us some other time."

I paused for a moment here just for an effect for you guys.

I didn't like leaving Rachel behind on anything. Ever since befriending her in high school and finding out about how her life has been going, I understand how terribly lonely she must be feeling. She really needs a friend during this time…and probably some new clothes because if I see a cute and furry animal on another argyle sweater, I swear I'm gonna lose it. The funny thing: I'm not even the least interested in Fashion, compared to Kurt, but it's just the old-fashioned granny look that gets me. Rachel is a beautiful girl and she really needs to let everyone know that, fashionably speaking.

Wow…I kinda went off topic there a little.

Back to my main point.

I just don't want Rachel to be left out.

I knew Kurt could sense my uneasiness as I put on my "gassy" face look. Apparently, everyone has gassy face look and it tells something about that person. For example, Finn's gassy look means that he's guilty about something or it could mean he just has a bad case of constipation. In high school, Kurt's gassy look usually means that he's trying his best to be sexy. The sad part: he still has not been able to drop that look. Now, when I do a gassy face, it means business. I usually do it as an act, but my look means that I'm not agreeing with whatever a person is saying. Kurt knows this disapproving look too many times.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I know we just got reacquainted with Rachel, but I don't think we should leave her out of our plans. I mean, you know what she's been through. At least, not for the first couple of months. We should train her to become more socialized, so she can find new friends for herself. I think she's too afraid to find new friends, apart from the current friends she has now," I replied, pointing at Kurt and myself.

I made it as less suspicious as much as possible.

"So, let me get this straight," Kurt started, giving me the "look".

Besides his gassy face look, Kurt also sports what I called the "look". It's where his eyebrows are raised, one hand is on his hips, and one hand has the index finger pointing at me…oh, and his voice gets even shrillier and higher than normal. There's another feature, but I can't really explain it. It's like a skeptical/"Are you fucking kidding me?" look.

"You want to include Rachel in on our date night…"

"Kurt, didn't you understand what I just said?" I asked frantically.

"I understood quite clearly Blaine. You want our date night to have another person. I didn't realize that's how a date is supposed to work," Kurt answered sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant Kurt. God, can't you just drop the selfish act a little bit?"

"Excuse me, Blaine Anderson! Me, selfish?"

"Yes, you are being a little inconsiderate. You know full well what Rachel is going through. Don't you think it's a little insensitive to leave her behind while we go on our date?"

I could feel my voice rising in volume as my fist crumpled into a fist…not like I was going to hit Kurt or something, though he was seriously pushing my patience.

"You know what Blaine," Kurt said, standing up and grabbing his bag, "I'm going to let you cool off a bit. And maybe I should too. We shouldn't even be having this argument. I'm going to head off to class. We'll talk about it later."

As Kurt began to walk out the door, he placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze. And just like that, I became calm and regretted what I did. I pulled his hand as I stood up to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to get so angry and calling you selfish," I apologized.

"I know, Blaine. I know…" Kurt said with a smile. I gave him a quick kiss as he left for his next class.

Meanwhile, I slumped back into my chair. It was not yet noon and here I was, feeling drained of all kinds of energy I had. It was a terrible feeling, knowing that I may be cheating on Kurt by feeling something toward Rachel. I think I banged my head on the table several times trying to get rid of this guilt.

The way I see it: Maybe I'm feeling something for Rachel because I know exactly what she is going through. It's not because I like her or anything. I mean, I am gay after all.

Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay…

I kept repeating that word in my head when I heard someone knocking on the door.

Who could it be, I wondered since both Kurt and Rachel had a key? I walked slowly towards the door and opened it. To my surprise, I discovered it to be my dad.

"Hello, son," my dad greeted as he walked past me and into my apartment.

I had a puzzled look on my face because I haven't seen him since my high school graduation. He's always out on business. Now seeing him for the first time after two years, I have noticed a great change. He looked a lot thinner than usual and he was already sporting an old man look with his graying hair. I believe he's 52 this year. I can't remember since our family never celebrated his birthday, so I lose track.

"Dad," I replied, turning around to face him, "What are you doing here?"

My dad looked taken back at first, but he answered, "Can't a father come out and visit his only son?"

"You haven't seen me for two years. Why now?"

I was always suspicious whenever my dad was around me. I never believed he ever fulfilled his duty as a father to his son. He was a real jerk and I say that because I have experienced it thoroughly. Everything I do never seem to please him. Besides his approval when I chose to become a lawyer, I don't think he ever said "good job" or "well done, son" to me. He always had words of discouragement and rebuke whenever I was with him. He probably thought I could never be as good as him, owning a half-billion dollar law firm.

When I actually came out of the closet, he was the first person to vocally voice his opinion against me. At first, he was against me, but then he just became silent. He refused to acknowledge that his son was a homosexual. When his friends ask about me, he doesn't tell them that his son is gay because he's afraid of losing his reputation. I always wanted a dad who was proud of his son, no matter who or what they are. That is why I admire Kurt's dad so very much. Even though it is difficult for him, Burt is able to love his son for who he is. This is something I wish my dad was like.

"Look," my dad started to say, "Your mother mentioned to me that you were moving into a new apartment. I just wanted to visit, Blaine. You know, have a chat."

"Dad, you know you and I never seem to get along with each other. I'm just curious as to why you decided to choose now to see your son."

"I have a lot of free time. The law firm is doing just fine without me and I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is everything going well at Columbia?"

"Yes," I answered flatly, not even elaborating on my answer.

"Is that professor…what was his name? Jenkins! Is Jenkins still teaching that Justice class?"

"No. He was fired last year for violating the school conduct," I answered.

Ironic, ain't it?

"Oh," my dad said, smiling awkwardly. He sat down at the table in the kitchen. I went to the fridge and grabbed two water bottles and walked over to hand him his.

"Thanks, son," my dad said, opening his bottle and taking a long sip from it.

I sat right across from him and stared at him, not knowing what to do or say.

All I was thinking was "Why was he here?"

"I heard from your mother you have another roommate," my dad said, capping his water bottle.

"Yeah. Her name is Rachel," I replied.

"A girl?" my father asked with a curious tone.

"Yes, father. A girl, which is fine since both Kurt and I are gay," I said spitefully.

I saw his body flinched when I said that. I felt him becoming more uncomfortable. I didn't regret it though. He refused to acknowledge that his son was gay, so I'm going to beat the idea into his head (and into my head) until he understands. I think, though, that I may have come off as a little insensitive when I said it.

"You know, Blaine," my dad started to say, "Ever since you were five, you always aspired to be a teacher. Most kids opted to become a lawyer or a doctor or an actor, but not you. You wanted to be a teacher because you wanted kids to have fun in school while learning about the facts of life, but I was the one who pushed you to be a lawyer, didn't I?"

He took another swig from his water bottle. I blinked several times, registering what my dad just said. I detected so many conflicting feelings within my dad and myself. Why was he telling me this?

"To tell you the truth, Blaine, when I was young, I wanted to be a writer," my dad said, laughing, "I wrote several stories and had some of them published in the school newspaper. I was even given an award in the state for being a talented writer, but as soon as I attended Columbia, my father, your grandfather, told me that I was to become a lawyer, just like him. There wasn't another choice given to me. I hated him at first, but then I realized that writers don't make as much as lawyers. And soon enough, my life became enshrouded by money. At my age, I realized now that money isn't everything, Blaine. And you need to understand that too."

My father looked up and peered into my eyes. I can see the regret, the pain, and the sorrow in his sad, sunken eyes. Was this really the same man I grew up with? I hadn't seen my father in two years, but can that time period actually change a man? What happened to him?

"So how is this, um, Rachel? Is she, you know, normal?" my father asked.

"Very," I mused, "Although she had a rough first year at Julliard."

"Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Oh, right. Rachel Berry! Does this happen to be the same girl you sang at Nationals with?"

"Yeah, she is," I answered, surprised. I can't believe my father actually remembered that.

"She seems like a nice girl and beautiful as well. What happened to her?"

"Boy troubles"

My dad started to laugh. He then said, "Yeah. That sounds right."

I continued, "And so Kurt and I are trying to help her, you know, get back to normalcy. She's a great person by the way."

"That's very admirable of you. Now this, Rachel…is there anything going on between you and her?"

"Dad…" I said.

I felt a bit offended, but my dad waved his hands.

"That was wrong of me to say," my dad apologized, taking me again by surprise. He glanced down at the table and saw the pair of tickets Kurt left.

"_Phantom of the Opera_?" my dad read, "Are you and Kurt going out next Saturday?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Nothing for Rachel? I thought you were trying to help her."

"No, Kurt only got enough for two," I answered sadly.

"Hmm…"

This whole time, I kept wondering what is going through my father's mind. It was already strange enough that he was coming in here, having a father-son talk with me. He didn't really do that, so I must admit. It was surprising that he was trying to talk to me at a personal level.

My father glanced at his watch and said, "Well, I don't want to take too much of your time, Blaine. I have to go, but listen, if you need any help with anything, just come to me, okay. I don't want to have to go through a "middleman"…your mother. Good luck in school and keep what I told you earlier in mind."

My father stood up and gave me a pat on the back before walking out of the condo.

What a day, I thought. My mind was still processing what happened in the morning and just now. It made me smile that my father was actually trying to be a real father to me. It really touched me. I also didn't even realize that the tickets to the _Phantom of the Opera _show was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around 6 PM when I came home from school and my afternoon workout at the gym. Needless to say, I was pretty worn out as I set my gym bag on the floor of the living room. There was a wonderful aroma in the air that made me wonder if Kurt was cooking.

"Anybody home?" I called out.

I saw Rachel's head stick out of the kitchen. When she saw it was me, she immediately blushed, which made me remembered that we still have not spoken to each other about what happened in the morning. Damn pink elephant in the room.

Damn it, I thought. I might as well get it in the open. I don't want anymore awkwardness between the both of us. So I took the initiative and stepped into the kitchen.

Rachel was silently sautéing a pan of fried vegetables. She obviously must've known how to cook since it made my mouth water.

"Hey, Blaine," Rachel greeted without even looking back.

"Rachel," I began to say, "Listen…I don't want any awkwardness between the both of us. I just want to tell you that the incident this morning was an accident and I apologize if I offended you in any way."

I stood right next to her while she was cooking. I wondered if she heard what I said because she just kept on stirring the pan.

"Rachel?" I asked, "Did you hear what I said?"

Rachel replied, "I'm sorry. What?" as her fingers slipped off the stirrer and some searing hot oily vegetables landed on my hand.

Can you guess my reaction at the moment? For the sake of the younger people reading this, I am going to say that it is a string of expletives. Let's just leave it at that.

But I will tell you Rachel's response.

"Omigod. Omigod. Omigod," Rachel repeated, while panicking.

I clutched my hand as I ran to the sink, pouring as much cold water on it as much as possible. I felt extremely relieved as the cold water cooled off my burning skin, though there was still a bright red patch on the area the hot vegetable landed on. Clutching my hand, I head to the living room and slumped down on a chair.

Rachel emerged from the kitchen, holding a bottle of ointment in her hand. She walked over to me and grabbed (not violently) my hand. She gingerly held my hand as she opened the bottle of ointment and applied the cooling cream over my hand, spreading it around the burn area. I just gazed at her while she did so. I had this strange feeling in my stomach for some reason. I didn't even notice that I was gazing lovingly at her.

She bandaged my hand with a gauze dressing. As soon as she was finished, she looked up at me and found me staring at her with those "eyes". I honestly found it extremely difficult to not kiss her at that moment. Luckily for me, she looked away and walked back into the kitchen.

"Are you not even going to talk to me now?" I called out.

"I thought we were talking," Rachel replied, laughing.

Thank goodness everything was normal now.

"By the way, I got a mail sent by you today," Rachel said.

Confused, I asked, "What mail?"

"This. You didn't have to send it, Blaine. We're roommates," Rachel replied, walking out of the kitchen and holding an envelope in her hand.

She opened the envelope and examined the contents within. When she discovered what it was, her face brightened as she elicited a squeal. She pulled out what looks to be three tickets.

"You got orchestra seats tickets to _Phantom of the Opera_?" Rachel screamed, running towards me and giving me a hug.

"I guess I did," I laughed, examining the tickets. There was only one person who could've scored us three front row seats tickets. I muttered a thanks to my dad.

She emerged from the hug and kissed both of my cheeks over and over again. After the fifth kiss, something happened.

Hey, I'm a guy. So don't judge what I'm about to say.

Apparently I didn't notice Rachel being on my lap and applying pressure and kissing my face over and over again. All these add up and made "little Blaine" excited. And considering how I'm a boxers kind of man, she felt "little Blaine" as well.

After the fifth kiss, she stopped and her face turned bright red in embarrassment. As did I.

"Uh, I-I-I have to get back to cooking. I need to get off. I mean, off you," Rachel said, rushing back into the kitchen.

I sat in that chair, suffering the aftershock from awkward moment number 3. Why must my life be so cringeworthy with Rachel?

**Likes/Dislikes/Comments/Theories**

**Did you like this new chapter? I hoped you actually enjoyed it. Please review. If there is anymore idea I can actually use to implement in my writing, please do not hesitate to request. **

**Once again, since you see the direction that Blaine's father is trying to tell him, what do you wants Blaine to change his career into? A teacher or maybe something else. **

**Btw, Blaine's father will have a huge role in this story.**

**Thank you for reading. Please check out my other stories as well if they are to your liking. I have a new Rachel/Finn story up if anyone is interested. **

**PS: This Glee hiatus is killing me! **


	6. Angry Blaine Part I

**Sorry for long wait. Enjoy this short chapter! Read and review!**

**Angry Blaine**

**Part 1**

Shoes lying all over the front door…

Female shoes: heels, really old

Male shoes: Expensive, specifically made for arch support

There's no way…

Soft music playing the background…

Wandering slowly through the hallway…

No light at all, except for the one in the living room…

A woman's laugh…

A man's chortle, followed quickly by a long, sustained cough…

"Are you okay?"

Inching closer…

Hoarse reply, garbled at first and then

"I'm fine"

Followed by more laughter…

Inching even closer…

Smell of cheap perfume fills the air...

With the sight of two champagne glasses…

The man inches closer to the woman...

His hands fall on the woman's lap…

The woman laughs even more…

I am inching closer towards the scene…

I hear my name being called…

I say something witty…

The woman turns around…

Horrified look on her face…

And then my knife comes down…

Actually, let me just stop being dramatic for the moment. I like to be dramatic whenever I'm recounting my tales.

I didn't exactly have a knife with me; though I wish I did…so let me recount what exactly happened the normal way. Oh, by the way, hope you liked it. I was actually thinking of writing some dramatic poetry in a sophisticated Def Jam manner…or some kind of dramatic screenwriting for theater if the poetry part didn't work out.

Here is exactly what happened:

I did discover shoes on the ground as soon as I got home. When I noticed the man's shoes, I had my suspicions at who it could be. I was angry, let me tell you. Blaine Anderson III has never gotten this angry before for ridiculous reasons such as this, but this was pushing my temper. Anyway, I had my suspicions. I didn't want to confirm the worst, but then I heard, soft music playing in the living room.

So at this moment, I was thrown off track a bit, thinking that it was Kurt since he always liked to leave the sound system on. But it wasn't. It was even worse than I thought. I heard a man's voice and the woman's voice and it confirmed the worst for me.

I saw the champagne bottle and two champagne glasses. And then I thought, "Make yourself at home, why don't you?"

As I approached the "couple" from behind while his hands were still on her lap, I hear my name being said by the man. That's when I said:

"Did somebody say 'Blaine Anderson'?"

She instantly turned around and immediately frowned, which eventually grew into a horrified look at the inevitable… And then my knife came down!

Got you again, didn't I? I already told you, I don't have a knife, but I wish I did…just kidding…well half-kidding.

But my face. If you could see my face, let me tell you.

I…Was…Livid.

Livid, meaning FURIOUSLY ANGRY!

At who, you suppose?

And here's where we introduced the characters.

"No, Blaine, it's not what it looks like," Rachel said, frantically, pulling away from the man.

And then I roared, "Dad, what the hell are you doing with Rachel?"

"Blaine," my dad said, trying to explain, "Listen to Rachel. It is not what it looks like."

Is it too late to go find a knife? Or maybe a wand?

Or maybe a wand/knife combo?

**Update will follow soon enough. Any theories as to why Rachel is with Blaine's dad? Or the bigger question is why is Blaine so angry? Sorry for this being a short chapter, but it's meant to be a teaser. I promise you the next part will come less than a week or so. And it'll be longer, I promise. **


End file.
